Wario Land 4
Story driving on his Wario Car.]] On a dark and quiet night when everybody else is asleep, Wario starts the engine of his Wario Car, and speeds through the city. A Black Cat is crossing the road but Wario makes no attempt to slow down, and he gains speed. Frightened, she covers her eyes with her paws, and the Car's wheels narrowly miss the her. A newspaper flies into the Cat's face. It reads; "LEGENDARY PYRAMID DISCOVERED DEEP IN JUNGLE!!". The Cat takes a curious interest in the article. falling down a precipice in the Pyramid]] Meanwhile, Wario speeds out of the city and enters the desert. With his mind on the ancient treasure, he speeds full throttle toward the Legendary Pyramid mentioned in the newspaper article. After some time, he reaches the jungle, and Wario is forced to abandon his vehicle once it gets too thick. After much trekking through the jungle, he finally reaches the Pyramid. Unable to contain his excitement, he climbs it and without hesitation and finds an entrance. Inside the pyramid, he descends a set of stairs and comes across the Black Cat, which runs into the next room after catching sight of Wario. Curious, Wario follows. He and the Cat come across a precipice in the ground. The Cat jumps in and Wario, worried that he will be beaten to the treasure, jumps in after her. .]] He lands in a strange room somewhere near the center of The Pyramid. Here, Wario must clear the Pyramid's five Passages. A Boss challenges Wario to a battle at the end of each passage. When Wario clears all five passages, the Inner Pyramid is revealed. Inside lurks the Golden Diva, final Boss and ruler of the Pyramid. At the beginning of the battle, The Black Cat attacks the Golden Diva by scratching her face. The Golden Diva is unaffected, and she casually swallows the Cat. Wario then battles the Golden Diva. When defeated, the Cat is set free, the treasure is recovered, and Wario flexes his muscles in a not-at-all-modest way. At that moment, the Pyramid begins to shake and crumble. Scared, Wario gathers as much treasure as he can and escapes the Pyramid with the Black Cat leading the way out. On the edge of the forest, Wario and the Black Cat watch the Pyramid crumble to the ground. They both laugh. The Golden Diva's Jewelry flies out of the treasure sack, and The Black Cat absorbs them. Suddenly, she undergoes a transformation and turns into the legendary Princess Shokora, true ruler of the Pyramid. She was defeated and transformed into a cat by the Golden Diva. The Princess gives Wario a kiss and says, "Thank you, Wario." Wario cannot believe his eyes, and he doesn't say a word as she is surrounded by four angels and flies up to heaven. Wario sits there for a while still making sense of it all. He dismisses it, grabs the remaining treasure and gets back into his Wario Car. With the treasure in the boot, he drives through the desert, back the way he came, and the staff credits roll. A few days later... the ending cut scene shows Wario speeding through the city once again. Like the beggining, Wario narrowly misses another Cat, a white Cat this time. After Wario drives off, a newspaper flies into the White Cat's face. It reads; "STEAKS! EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!!" The game ends with gold bars forming the words THE END. Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2001 games Category:2004 games Category:2011 games Category:3DS Ambassador games